dark minds
by blackagenda
Summary: Natsu is a criminal with the ability to change his apearance, only those he has killed know what he truly looks like. under many names he murders whole towns until he tries to obliterate fairy tail...T for violence I OWN NOTHING SO DONT EVEN ASK!
1. Chapter 1

_**New story yay…I'm tired and hungry and miserable enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Natsu stared at the little girl in front of him. Her arm crushed under a fallen pillar tears a continuous stream down her face. Around her were the bodies of her family and friends. Blood on the walls of whatever was standing.

Natsu then smiled, a dark cruel smile full of hatred. "You shouldn't be out so late at night" he said. The girl said nothing. "Go to sleep" Natsu held out an arm and grabbed the girls face. She began to shake and her tears ran faster.

Natsu gradually tightened his hold heating up his hand until her face began to burn. Her scream filled the silent air until a horrible crunching sound followed.

Natsu stood up and wiped the blood from his hands onto his even bloodier shirt. He turned with a small laugh and walked away. Past all of the crumbling buildings and mangled bodies past the field where the rune nights lay in pools of blood, past the gate where a single body still burned.

He left with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**I'm proud of this though sl8ightly creeped out by the images in my head but, who gives a damn**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have to use the schools computer so that's why this is late.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Makarov stared heatedly at the blurry photo. The only picture of that man when he was not using magic. Unfortunately the face was not clear enough to properly see. He sighed "we don't even know his real name".

He glanced at the latest report "a whole town…all those innocent people" he ran a hand along his face. "he must be stopped".

Elsewhere

Natsu sat on a cliff bored, but his appearance had changed. His hair was longer and red, he was slightly taller and his muscles where smaller, he was wearing a black suit and his scarf had been disguised as a tie.

"I need some money" he concluded leaping from his spot down to the barren lands below. He ran towards a city next to the one he had just destroyed, once he arrived he realized something was up. Rune knights where positioned at every store, house, restaurant, and school.

Cursing under his breath he slipped into an ally way, a magic circle appeared below him and once again his appearance changed. His hair shortened straightened and turned brown, his height went back to normal, and muscles decreased even more. His clothing changed to a gray hood black shirt and baggy green pants.

He disguised his scarf as a bandana and walked from the ally way hands in his pockets. The Rune knights glanced uneasily at him as he walked by. 'Shouldn't have come to this town' he thought to himself. He turned to leave but a knight stopped him.

"Name and purpose please" he asked, Natsu huffed "Ron: tourist" he said simply and attempted to walk around the older man. "We saw a red haired man walk into an ally but you came out. Are you shifter?"(That's what they call him since they don't know his real name). Natsu growled he had been caught but he couldn't risk revealing his identity in such a large city.

In a fluid movement he thrust a hand through the knight's chest, he hacked up blood. Retracting his hand Natsu jumped onto a roof. People were screaming now "he'll kill us all" a woman cried holding her child. Natsu rolled his eyes then ran out of the town. He kept running until he met train tracks, he smirked as a vesicle approached 'let's see where this leads'.

* * *

_**Hmmmmmmmm I can no longer write from school**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**My stomach hurts…I think I'm sick**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Natsu lounged miserably on the train's floor glaring at the empty bottle of medicine that was meant to keep his sickness at bay. "I…hate…trains" he resisted the urge to sit up "where does this even lead to" he groaned. The intercom buzzed answering his question. "**We will be arriving at Magnolia in fifteen minutes please prepare for the departure"** the one man in the train car with him sat up from his nap.

Natsu sat up unsteadily; he was still using his appearance magic. Something poked the back of his head "Huh?" he said turning. The man that had been asleep glared at him while holding a gun to the mages head. "If you value your life you'll give me your money" Natsu blinked. "You don't know who I am do you?" the man growled "your just some punk probably in a gang by the way your dressed now give me your damn money brat!"

A cruel smile crossed Natsu's face as he swiftly stood to face the man. Said person was a bout to shoot when Natsu slapped the gun from his hand; it slid across the floor and under a seat. Natsu now got a good look at the criminal, tall, slightly toned, black hair and wearing a suit. He could pass for any normal business man. Natsu place a hand around his attacker's mouth. The man struggled to free himself; Natsu brought his face to the captive's ear while changing his appearance "I'm shifter"

The criminal saw a flash of pink before falling into oblivion.

Line

Makarove paced the floor while staring at the news headline "MAN'S FACE CRUSHED ON TRAIN" his eyes skimmed the article. "Head crushed…Burned…Shifter" Makarove snapped his fingers burning the paper. "He's here"

This took longer than anticipated, I'm going to pause my other story and work on this one instead for a week then go back to my other or should I do something else?

* * *

_**sorry for the shortness tomorrows chap will be my usual length…but that's also pretty short**_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay I've decided to restart the chapters I've messed up so here you go!**_

* * *

Chapter 4:

Natsu walked through magnolia keeping the appearance of Ron. No one seemed to notice him 'good news hasn't spread' he thought passing a wizards guild. He did a double take when he saw the guilds sign "Fairy Tail" he growled. He looked around and then slipped into an ally way 'this is the same guild that Lissana was in. the same guild that let her die' he smiled viciously. 'I wonder how many I could kill by blowing it up'

Then he frowned, 'but Happy's in there' he sighed "I'll just terrorize the city then". You'll do no such thing!" he turned abruptly. There standing at the entrance of the ally way was a red haired girl in armor, a black haired boy without a shirt, and a blond girl with a key in her hand.

He stared at them with a blank expression "What do you want" the red head pointed a sword at him, "Whatever your plans are, villain, we will stop you" Natsu yawned, a tick mark formed on the black haired teen "don't ignore Erza like that, now Lucy!" the blond nodded "Right, I open thee gate of the bull: Taurus!" in a puff of smoke a bull appeared. "Mooooo, I'll protect Lucy's hot body! Grey-san back me u-"

Taurus disappeared in a cloud of glitter revealing Natsu's raised hand. "Ice make: spear!" gray yelled propelling twelve spears at Natsu who simply melted them. Erza tched and attacked sword pointing directly at Natsu's throat. He smiled sadistically causing a shiver to run down Lucy's spine, he went to meet her sword when a giant hand smashed between them.

He looked back to the entrance of the ally to see a short man with the same enlarged hand that was now shrinking. "Master" his opponents yelled in surprise. He walked forward, "Shifter why are you here?" Natsu was silent 'shit shit SHIT!' he thought though his face showed to emotion. He backed up slowly and quickly turned and jumped onto Fairy Tail's roof and began to run.

He knew they were following him and some others had joined the chase. He swished his hand in an arch behind him and the whole area exploded. Screams filled the evening air and the others stopped to help civilians. He smirked, 'it will be so easy to destroy the town if there just gonna try to save everyone'.

He exited the city and proceeded to find a cave to stay at 'security will be tight but I can just come in as a child' with an evil smile on his face he turned to look back at the city, smoke raising a flames dancing as the sun began to set. 'The beauty of destruction' he thought before continuing his walk into darkness.

* * *

_**yep ive restarted i think this is better and i hope you all think so as well and im tired so ill update two chaps tomorrow instead of today and remember im having a holiday chap so bye for now**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I need a lollipop**_

* * *

Chapter 5:

Rune nights bustled through the streets, checking identities and luggage. They made the stupid mistake of not checking children. A little girl with tan skin, green eyes, and curly short blonde hair strolled past them. She was wearing a blue dress with some strange white scale like stockings. It was Natsu, 'fools you make this far too easy' he thought. A young lady came up too him a crouched down to eye level "Are you lost?" she asked worriedly, Natsu shook his miniaturized head while internally groaning. "I'm fine thanks for asking" he forced a young shrilly girl's voice. "Okay but what's your name" they lady asked. Natsu vowed that she be the first to die "My name is Kyoko" he said losing enthusiasm. The lady smiled "Well you be careful there's a criminal around these parts" Natsu watched as the women walked away.

"So annoying" he said. He looked around; magnolia was too big for even him to kill everyone so he decided to head for the council hall. He blinked when he thought of an even better idea and turned back to the city entrance.

* * *

Makarove scanned the news paper he just received. 'If we had known this earlier we could have stopped him' he sighed and stopped thinking off what could have been. He walked out from his office to see his 'children' in a panic. "What happened" he asked sternly. "a wall of fire has prevented us from exiting magnolia" one person screamed there answer. An explosion rocked the landscape from a distance. Screams filtered in as all the citizens began to rush for the town's center. A rune knight rushed through the crowed carrying a little blonde girl.

Nobody noticed that every time she twitched a finger or flicked her wrist another explosion would occur. The fire wall that was wrapped around all of Magnolia began to creep into the sky forming a dome. The temperature instantly increased and the dome was now the only thing keeping the city alight. Makarove growled "he's somewhere in the crowd" he said to himself. Happy knew what was happening and was sad that Natsu was trying to destroy Magnolia but he would not give his companion away and prayed for the best.

Makarove sent his strongest wizards out to try and identify shifter while others hoarded the crowd into the center of the town. Natsu entered and was set down by the knight. He caused another explosion to occur right in front of him he stared blankly into the flames but smiled as screams filled the air, both of the burning people and frightened civilians. People were staring at him "The little girl, its Shifter" he dodged a sword.

Then all the flames died out and he yawned, "I could kill all of you with a flick of my hand right now" the knights froze hearing that come from who they thought was a young innocent girl was really creepy and the thought that they could die at any moment was unnerving. "But there are smaller cities with better resources so I bid you farewell and I might come to terrorize you all some other day. Natsu left but not without destroying half of the council building. And that's when Makarove showed up, with Gray, Laxus, and Erza.

* * *

_**i need ideas for this fight scene no ideas no update and i got sick so i not updating two chaps today but since most people give you weekly updates and im going for daily i hope you wont count it againts me.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chap is dedicated to Wrath Dragoneel because he/she was the only person that gave me an idea for this chap.**_

* * *

Chapter 6:

Natsu sighed and swiped his hand to the side, an explosion rocketed gray into a stone building instantly knocking him out 'weak' Natsu thought. "Grey" Erza yelled rushing for the ice mage. Makarove growled in fury and was about to launch at Natsu when he noticed a red magic circle below him. "What is this?!" he asked, Natsu smiled "take a step and see"

Erza set Grey down in a relatively safe area and launched at Natsu sword drawn he dodged using the small female body to his advantage. In a flash he changed back to Ron in time to evade a lightning strike. Laxus glared at him in calm anger "What did you do to gramps?" he asked as electricity crackled menacingly around him.

Natsu glanced at him "All I did was make sure he couldn't move. If he does hell explode into tiny little bloody pieces. Quiet a sight to see actually" Erza gave a battle cry as she lunged again now in her knight armor. Natsu melted every sword and shot a high intensity beam at her. Laxus was about to intervene when Erza changed into her flame empress armor and blocked the onslaught.

She sent her own ball of fire his way from his sword. 'Shit I can't let them know I'm a dragon slayer' he dodged the attack secretly inhaling some of the flames. The citizens had now evacuated to the other side of town, but many bodies of those who didn't survive still lay strewn about. More guild members had arrived and were helping from a distance.

A vine wrapped around his ankle, he burned it and formed another fire wall. A brave (or incredibly stupid) Rune knight came up behind him. Natsu turned quickly and blew a whole through the knight using fire. In the corner off his eye he saw Laxus send another attack at him. He used the dead knight as a shield only for the electricity to turn and come at him in an angle. He dropped the body and crossed his arms; he was blown back towards Erza who aimed the sword at his abdomen.

He twisted in the air and smashed his two feet into her face. She sped off in the opposite direction crashing into a building. Natsu felt magic power rise from his left, more electricity erupted around Laxus and he seemed to grow bigger. He slipped into a stance (Goku doing his signature attack) and placed his two wrists together holding them behind him. Natsu prepared to dodge whatever was coming; Laxus thrust both hands forward and a spear of lightning rushed at Natsu.

He jumped to the side but if followed him, he ducked and it sped past causing an explosion behind him. 'I need to leave now!' he thought in urgency, keeping up the fire walls was draining him and the bomb beneath Makarove was beginning to waver. He placed a hand on the ground and began to concentrate. He lowered the walls and sunlight filtered in covering the city, but a rumbling started beneath them. He released Makarove who was now creating a light between his hands. Guild members rushed at him, he closed his eyes. Something pierced his side but he ignored it.

The ground began to crack he opened his eyes wich were now glowing red. With a sick smile he whispered "Welcome to hell: Armageddon!"

* * *

_**Okay do you all want me to continue or does someone want to take up this story I'm okay with either and if some one wants to take it then ill update one last chap (the x-mas special) and hand it over.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Christmas special yay related to story but on the actual story line you know what I mean**_

* * *

Chapter 7:

Natsu sighed glancing at the carnage laying in snow below him "what's the point off Christmas?" he hopped down and walked off heading towards an empty bakery not so far from where he originally sat. he pushed aside the dead employees and customers and took out some cakes and cookies. He scarfed them down then went to the back and got a coffee.

He walked out with the scalding cup in hand; he dropped his disguise and continued on his merry way. "I should probably get Happy something" he said randomly. He came across a frozen pond; he smiled and stepped on it watching the fish swim beneath him. He heard a sneeze and turned to the source. A boy about his age with blonde hair stood there holding a gun aimed for his head.

Latched onto the boys led was a girl with the same color hair she looked to be about six. The boy was shaking while the girl stared at him eyes wide with fear. BAM! A bullet grazed Natsu's cheek, said mage walked forward slowly. The boy dropped the gun and ran. 'No more ammo?' Natsu thought amused. The little girl tripped and the boy turned to get her but Natsu reached the child first.

He grabbed her neck slowly choking her, a rock hit him in the side off the head. He growled and burnt the girl's body. She screamed "NO!" the boy yelled Natsu dropped the corpse "Your next gun boy" he said with a laugh. The boy began to run again but Natsu was soon in front off him. He punched the boy down and stomped on his head slowly increasing pressure.

"Sometimes I wonder why I kill people" Natsu said casually, the boy clawed at his sandal trying to get up. "Oh well maybe Santa will give me the answer for Christmas or whatever you celebrate" in a sudden burst off pressure he crushed the boy's skull staining the pristine snow red.

He yawned and headed back to the pond and gathered some fish then compact them into a ball of snow. He headed for magnolia occasionally killing travelers and taking there food or money. One traveler had some wood planks so he broke a piece off and stuffed it onto the ball. Using his fire he seared 'FROM NATSU MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY'.

He reached magnolia and carried the slowly melting snow ball all the way to Fairy Tail. Some people stared at him curiously but he ignored them. He reached the guild and could hear the party from outside the doors. He quickly pushed them open and threw the ball in, then ran to the opposite side off the road and hid behind a cart.

Happy flew out calling his name in excitement but when he couldn't see the mage his tail drooped. A girl with long blonde hair rubbed his back to comfort the cat. Natsu sighed and backed up into the darkness 'ill dread the day I have to kill you all'

* * *

_**I'm so sorry my computer was being a bitch today and I couldn't log on some fuckin 503 error and shit and I'm in a crappy mood so I'm gunna go cus out that mother fuckin cop across the street pray I don't get arrested BYE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm so tired**_

* * *

Chapter 8:

Natsu stood up holding his injured side, the sky darkened to a crimson color and the clouds turned black. Makarove growled while holding his hands together, Natsu glared at Erza 'great now I can't move as fast' he thought. The ground opened up into small volcanoes burning stray civilians and rune knights. Makaroves eyes were now glowing gold as his hands slowly spread apart.

Natsu dodged a lightning bolt from Laxus and an ice hammer from Grey who had recently awakened. He panted slightly and stomped his foot into the ground 'the old man is almost done with whatever he's doing. I need to get out of here now!' a magic circle appears below him and just as he begins to disappear fairy law is released. The last thing he saw was Happy's worried face.

*hack hack* Natsu coughed blood out onto the forest floor. 'What the hell was that' he thought back to the spell Makarove released. He coughed again painting the ground in more crimson. He held his chest where his most serious injury was. The sky was still red and explosions continued to erupt from a distance. He dropped his disguise and Armageddon then slid down to the base of a tree.

"You retched flies" he said before falling unconscious.

A young child cried at her mother's grave while her injured father stared out into space with a sad hateful gaze. Makarove paid his respects and apologies to the families who had lost so many during the battle yesterday. His 'children' treated their wounds with solemn looks at the guild. "Do you think he's alive?" Grey asked randomly as Mira rapped his arm, she sighed "He stood back up after Erza sliced through his calf; I'm not sure what to think of him now"

…"he's evil" Erza growled "We can be sure of that" Happy fluttered around nervously. "Who do you think he is?" Laxus asked he was just sleeping a moment ago. The others looked around at each other. "Will we ever find out?"

* * *

_**i cop from yesterday cussed me out and tried to arrest me for assult and i was like wtf imm no where near you all i did was flip you off so why the fuck are you getting mad well thats american cops for ya so damn stupid**_


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going to be in so much trouble if I'm caught on here right now but oh well I do what I do best

* * *

9:

"Wake up shiftet" somebody growled, Natsu jolted and sat up hearing his code name only to wince at the pain in his chest and thigh. He blinked at his surroundings, "Why the hell am I in a cage". Two men holding metal spears chuckled,'judging by there clothes they must be natives I can dispose them easily' he thought.

A short man bearing his weight on a cane silenced them. "We have already called the rune knights, so you might as well show us your true face" Natsu inwardly snorted 'what you can't believe that a guy can have pi- SALMON hair" he thought. He looked down at his bandages.

"So let me get this straight, you know my code name and your trying to get me arrested but you healed me...you must be senile," the old man and apparent guards glared glared. Natsu studied there apearances 'tan skin green eyes black hair. A tribe most likley' he noted.

"Thanks for the crappy medical care but I really don't have time to be sent to jail" Natsu almost laughed at their annoyed faces. Suddenly the cage and the guards weapons melted. The jerked away from the molten liquid and looked into Natsu's eyes.

An evil glint flickerd within the dark orbs accompanied by a dark smile explosions similar to the ones in magnolia started a panick in whatever area he was being held. And the land went up in flames.

* * *

"We almost had him" a rune knight yelled in frustration and anger as he looked at the sea of ash before him and his group. "He's now attacked two places in a row...what's he trying to do" a calmer knight pondered "He probably did it so that we wouldn't get to see his face" a rookie interjected. The rest of the sighed and glared at the ashes "He's a monster"

* * *

Yep people I'm back...for now I had to sneak onto the computer for this well really my grandma's tablet. Any how sorry for any bad grammer this thing doesn't have Microsoft word.


	10. Chapter 10

Still here for a while... still feeling guilty

* * *

Chapter 10:

"How does he keep getting away!?" Lucy flinched at Erza's ferocity, "A whole goddamn village!" Greg followed up with the same amount of anger. Words of disgust and hatred were thrown "We will stop him even if it costs us our lives" Happy stared at them with sad eyes 'Why Natsu why are you still doing this. I don't want you to die' he watched from the bar anger fueling his resolve to break code and kill the villain. He sighed "No we must capture and question him" he said to himself. "He will receive the death penalty anyway"

* * *

"Food" Natsu drooled over the deer he saw prancing in the meadow. He lit his hand on fire and crawled stealthily near his prey. In one fluid movement he thrust his flaming hand through the animals heart. After dragging it back to his cave he gutted it and ate the left over meat. Natsu smacked his lips a goofy smile on his face "I think I should get some eggs for tomorrow".

After about a month of living in the cave Natsu decided to leave. He changed his appearance to look like a relatively tall woman who had purple hair and violet eyes. He scarf converted into tights much like his blonde Kyoko. He was wearing a short blue and white Sleeveless dress. (I don't care how you think it looks like) He stretched "Natsuko ready for action!" his voice was now soft and delicate but held concealed power.

"Let's see whet damage I can cause at the next place" then he walked of into a random direction singing about blood guts and all other gruesome things.

* * *

Yes I got lazy with the names and for some reason I couldn't get onto my story page men and thank you Wrath dragon eel for more ideas...I seriously did not think this story through...next one is zombie natsu:-)


	11. Chapter 11

Damn...I'm really sorry about this...I bet all of you hate me...I still don't have microsoft

* * *

Chapter 11:

''The hell is this?" Natsu growled still looking like a woman. He had a paper held tightly in his hands, on it read ''SALAMANDER CHANGES HIS GAME, ATTACKING RICH MILITARY MEN OF THE NATION''. He glared long and hard at that one line then looked up. People were staring at him...well her currently. He smirked then thought 'Who ever this bastard is will soon be splattered all over the pavement'. He dropped the paper and walked the opposite way snapping his figures to spark a flame.

Meanwhile

''You could have just asked him directly to join instead of using his name. For all we know he may want to kill us now'' a man in his mid twenties argued. He had long black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing a classic red and white kimono with black sandals. The woman in front of him sighed, ''I'm just doing as master asked, you best do your job as well or else''. She was about 19 with short red-violet hair blue-green eyes and moderately tan skin. She was also doning a kimono but one of purble and sky blue and some sandals.

''If shifter gets angry we could all die!" A loud bang came from behind the door on there right ''IRUNA GET KATAKE TO SEND THE MESSAGE OR ELSE IT WILL BE WRITTEN IN HIS BLOOD!". silence, no more came from the door the woman turned back to the boy ''Just go already'' Katake growled and left.

And back to the pinkette

''How to kill an imposter'' he mused walking through bloody ashes. He turned quickly to the sound of running feet cursed and feel into a random blood puddle. He used the ashes to fake tears and a sharp rock to give himself injuries. He lay there making crying sounds using his flexibility to bend his leg awkwardly. The feet got closer and soon yelling erupted as rune knights rounded a corner towards him. ''Help me please'' he feigned pain while holding his arms out. ''Please please help me'' he mentally rolled his eyes at how dramatic he was being.

''there's a survivor!" One screamed coming near, soon a whole group of them were kneeling in the fillth next to him. ''Mam everything will be okay we will get you to a hos- ack'' Natsu dropped his disguise and restricted his hand from the mans stomach. The knight fell, his partners screamed and attacked, soon they lay amount the blackened corpses of the previous towns people.

* * *

Sooooooo...how was that...I'm still grounded I wouldn't be but I'm to stubborn to ask for permission to get back on...don't judge me I'm a friggin teenager I disobey people its part of my nature


	12. Chapter 12

I need everyone here to give thanks to Wrath Dragoneel for he is a genius and has been helping me with this story

* * *

Chapter 12:

''What is he up to?" Mayor Palton growled he was fat with a small moustache and expensive clothing that one would mistake as royal dressings. The messenger before him shivered the boy was wearing what was similar to peasant clothing. ''H-he u-u-um'' he stuttered nervously from under the mayor's gaze. "He apparently wants to destroy your town" the two turned to a white haired man who was doning fine armor and had a jewel encrusted sword in hand.

"What do you mean by this, Jawlsitn" Palton asked clearly annoyed. Jawlstin walked forward and grabbed the letter. He cleared his throat and began to read "I've Been bored for a while now so I decided to warn you that I will be attacking your city soon so I would advise that you prepare an army, violently yours Shifter" the messenger had left and now there was only silence in the room.

"But why would he warn us" the mayor asked, Jawlstin sighed ''I don't know, I really don't know''

To Fairy Tail

''This is strange'' Makarove mused, ''Why is he suddenly attacking single people'' he turned his attention to a different paper ''And why warn this city about his plans''. Makarove contemplated his thoughts for a while before leaving the office. He looked down from the second floor at his rowdy ''children'' 'I may be putting them in to much danger if I do this'. He took a deep breath '' OI YOU BRATS'' everyone stopped and looked up.

''I have received word that shifter will be attacking Layton soon. I will be tacking some of you to apprehend him, so WHO WILL JOIN ME?!" . Every hand went up, a large smile danced over the old masters face.

And here's Natsu

Natsu had not changed his look from the previous town, he instead cleaned of any blood and ash left on him and traveled to the next. His original anger was now renewed. ''So this bastard really wants to die, sending this crappy message in my name'' the paper in his hand disintegrated, ''Fuck this!''

People gave him disapproving looks, ''This bitch will see hell when I find him''.

* * *

Was that to much cursing...you know what I don't care if it is. Here I wrote a poem

**come little children don't be afraid**

**Mommy's just going to tear out your brain**

**Melt your eyeballs feed of your blood**

**Mommy will make sure you can't even run**

**Come little children don't be afraid**

**Daddy has found you a brand new maid**

**Her flesh is rotting she smells like death**

**Daddy will watch as she steals your breath**

**Come little children you must be afraid**

**Look at the mess we all have made**

**Your tears are perfect for this game**

**Now you must feel even more pain**

**Now now our children the devil is here**

**He will make you disappear**

**Take his hand and walk into the flames**

**You'll never see the light again**

no I'm not crazy not goth or emo and there is nothing wrong with me


	13. Chapter 13

Got in trouble so I'm not going skating... I hate adults

* * *

Chapter 13:

Natsu traveled through Layton, 'Where could this poser be' he thought. He had changed his look to a young boy with neat black hair silver eyes and pale skin. He was wearing simple black shorts and a plain purple shirt. His scarf was converted into long socks reaching from within black shoes.

His face was contorted in anger. 1: because some bastard was using his name and 2: the stupid flys from Fairy Tail where scouting the area. All the citizens were flanked by rune knights, even he was being followed. 'Do they honestly think that some weak knights are going to stop me?' He snorted loudly 'fools'. ''Oi kid'' a voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up, 'Oh the weak ice mage' he thought, Grey crouched down. ''Where are your parents?'' He asked kindly. Natsu mentally rolled his eyes, ''Six feet underground'' he replied simply.

Grey smirked ''I guess your Shifter then?''. Natsu raised an eyebrow ''Who is Shifter, I have never heard such a name'' Grey frowned ''Oh sorry kid...you're not Shifter just messed up in the head''. Natsu pretended to be offended ''Your just like the doctors! There is nothing wrong with me!''. He turned and ran while mentally laughing at Grey's guilty expression. 'Ha that fool. You failed' he thought mirthfully

Somebody suddenly lifted him,''We have a hostage!'' ''Put the child down!''. Natsu just realized that he just walked between two battling guilds. Bloody knife (bad name I know) and his own personal enemy ''Fairy Tail,''. The man holding him up was wearing a red and white kimono, Natsu didn't bother memorizing his face. ''Hatake kakeshi,'' Natsu looked up at the woman talking, 'ugh, Titania' he thought.

''Release that boy or face me now'' Hatake sweat dropped, ''If I fight you I would have to put him down anyways'' an argument broke out and Natsu turned his attention to the dark guild 'They all have kimono's on, no guild mark. Pfft lazy asses''. The dragon slayer yawned ''I would listen to the bitch if I were you''. There was silence, ''Your parents would be ashamed to here such foul language from you''.

A lady with a purple and blue said while looking suspiciously at him. He laughed ''pa-lease I'm fucking seventeen. I can saw any shit I want too''. He was dropped, the lady smiled ''Ah so you are shifter''. ''WHAT!?'' Grey yelled ''Y-YOU TRICKED ME''. Natsu got up and dusted himself of, he looked at the two groups ''About two-hundred fifty people... this will be interesting''

Members of the dark guild parted so a large man could approach the fire mage. His kimono was half open showing toned abs. He hat short dark brown hair, sharp brown eyes, tan skin, and was-despite the mean look in his eyes smiling. ''We are not here to fight you, we only wish for you to join our guild''. Natsu changed into Ron, ''If I wanted to join a guild I would have already'' the large man didn't falter ''Well, what can we do to change that''.

Natsu looked at the light mages that were glaring at him, ''Destroy those flies and I may reconsider''. The man nodded ''YOU HEARD HIM, DESTROY THE FAIRIES!''. They rushed forward and Fairy Tail followed suit. Natsu watched in mild amusement as dark guild members fell comicly to the ground. ''I'll have to kill them later for using my name''

* * *

And I'm done yes next chap is in construction... I need to ask Wrath-san what he thinks


	14. Chapter 14

Well this is a tad bit late...meh

* * *

Chapter 14:

'These guys are week' Natsu mentally mocked, 'they haven't taken down a single fly'. He leaned on a tree watching the pitiful battle, 'They don't want me in their guild, they need me. Tch pitiful fools'. He tilted his head to the side as a sword impacted not so far from his ear. ''Only a few dark mages where standing, Natsu folded his arms 'This was a waste of time'. He glanced at the reporters sneaking about, 'I can't use Ron for a while'.

The two different masters stared each other down. 'My underlings will win, Makarove'' the younger said. The older simply snorted ''Look over and say that again''. The dark master frowned but turned anyways, his eyes widened at the comical scene of his subordinates lying face down in dust while the wretched flies celebrated.

''We want to help shifter, actually. Though you just want him for power,'' the brunette growled and grit his teeth. ''SHIFTER!'', Natsu was just leaving the scene when he heard his code name. The evil mage glared ''You will join my guild no mat-!''. He dissipated into ashes, Natsu had a hand up staring at the spot with an emotionless expression. ''Nobody tells me what to do'' his voice was clear smooth and dark.

Fairy Tail and any other conscious mages froze ''H-he killed master''. And the fire mage disappeared in. Happy stayed far from view a sad look in his eyes, Makarove sighed 'What turned you into this, Natsu'. (WTF) He turned to his 'children' 'They hate you even if they don't know your true identity, come back to us'

* * *

Hmmmm I know this is short but um how do you feel about the big m knowing Natsu's secret...I'll edit it if you want


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry nalu fan but I don't appreciate Lucy like you do and I absolutely hate romance, yes, a girl who hates romance, sorry...meh

* * *

Chapter 15:

Makarove sipped a bear while sitting at the guild bar, 'Should I tell them' he pondered. Currently a brawl was going on but the old man made no move to stop it, 'What will their reactions be, what if they go after him' he sighed a dodged a chair. ''Are you alright, Master?'' Mirajane asked while wiping a glass, Makarove nodded and proceeded to his office. ''I'll check on any information on Shifter'' he yelled down to the bar maid. 'Any information on salamander' he mentally corrected his self.

He opened the brown door and headed to his desk, stacks of paper covered it 'What has he done now?'. He picked up the first document and read it, at each line his eyes narrowed.

''He's angry''

Natsu stormed through the forest burning a path from the city he had just obliterates, he was currently wearing a black suit with his scarf converted to a necklace, his skin was paler, build smaller, he was taller, his hair was straight and red. ''Nobody tells me what to do, I have my own will I destroy what I want when I want'' he basicly growled.

In a burst of blind fury he punched the ground, everything in a three mile radius was leveled and only a crater remained. ''NOBODY CONTROLS ME'' he screamed. He turned around to watch smoke blow up into the sky, he grit his teeth and threw up his hand. The remains of the town were left at the mercy of a large lava pit. ''Everyone should just die'' Natsu whispered and then walked away, too angry to realize that he was being watched.

A lady with long brown hair held her injured leg, 'So strong' she thought she looked into the lacrima in her hands ''Tray are you sure you can capture him'' the dark figure chuckled. ''Mirako, do you doubt me?''. Mirako shook her head ''No sir'' the man chuckled again ''It will be a cake walk, Shifter...Salamander will join us, or die''. Tray broke into a laughing fit and his face was revealed as he moved into a light.

Black eyes-though one was missing-, neat dark blue hair, even skin - unfortunately riddled by scars- his smile was crooked and seemed more like a snarl, he looked up at her with murderous eyes. ''He will be ours''

* * *

Yes its short yes I'm updating late yes I'm sorry yes I'm a stupid lazy good for nothing idiot so now don't flame I need ideas and I'm depressed so I'm sorry and goodbye


	16. Chapter 16

Gdghhfhyfvhjvf... oh

* * *

Chapter 16:

Natsu groaned and he leaned over a cliff ''Food, water'' he moaned, a deer ran across the field below him ''To weak, need free food''. He sighed, ''To hell with this'' the deer instantly burned and fell, Natsu licked his lips, but of course a bear came along snatched the dead deer up and stumbled away. Natsu gaped then collapsed again while groaning.

A breeze ruffled his pink locks, ''I need to kill something'', ''Didn't you just kill the deer'' Natsu ignored the voice ''Aww come natsy -chan''. Natsu growled ''It sounds like your calling me nasty''. The feminine voice giggled ''Well you are being quit nasty right now aren't you?''.

Natsu sat up and turned to the black haired girl behind him ''Do you want me to kill you?'' She giggled again ''You wouldn't do that to your best friend, come on I've known you since i was four... I miss your kind smile''. Natsu huffed ''I still smile'' she frowned ''Not very kindly and it never truly reaches your eyes''.

Natsu raised an eyebrow ''Are you always studying my face?'' she blushed in embarrassment ''I told you that I've known you for twelve and a half years, I just known these things!''. Natsu snorted ''Creepy,'', the girl pouted ''Any ways there are some people coming after you they want you to join there guild,''. Natsu side glanced her "I've already dealt with them". She shook her head "Reapers Scythe", Natsu glared "What do they want with me?", there was silence "Didn't i already tell you" a vein popped on Natsu's face "Well if you don't want to tell me then leave!".

They got into an argument that ended when the girl pushed him of the cliff "I'll kill you,MEGUMI!"

The brown haired lady paced the floor, "Salamander, Shifter, they are the same. We can possibly use this information againts him", humming came from the door she was in front of. ''Master Tray, good evening'' she said ''hmm, oh hello marks how are you'' the apparent master asked. Marma blinked in surprise ''Oh I am well sir,... has something good happened''

He smiled his his crooked smile ''Salamander is near''

''Suddenly everyone is after him'' Makarove sighed ''The random murders have stopped though they were most likely hoaxes in the first place''. The door to his office opened abruptly showing Mira's smiling face, ''Natsu is here! Oh and some more news has arrived'', Makarove smiled while inwardly cringing, 'What if he wants to kill us now'

* * *

Natsu will be here for a while then he will leave and Fairy Tail will go to edolas. Natsu is about to meet the other slayers


	17. Chapter 17

Stuff

* * *

Chapter 17:

''So your the fire dragon slayer'' Gajeel asked while eyeing the 'flamingo' ''Yep'' Natsu beamed ''Son of Igneel the strongest dragon of them all''. He spoke cheerfully though he was highly agitated about being near his engines, he noticed that Makarove was watching him intently but decided to ignore it.

''Um, Natsu-san'' the sky dragon slayer, Wendy, asked. He turned to her ''Mira-san wishes to speak with you, uncomfortable tension filled the guild. Natsu pretended to think ''Tell her the only reason I'm within one-hundred miles of her and her brother is because of Happy''. He dodged a glass and continued to speak with the confused iron dragon slayer.

Slowly everyone returned to their conversations and a brawl broke out, Gajeel joined but Natsu went over to Happy who was talking with a white cat. ''Hey Happy how's life here for you'' the cat looked up at him brightly ''Its great, Lucy always buys me fish''. 'Lucy?' Natsu thought 'Ah yes the blond girl, quit annoying and full of herself' he smiled anyways 'That's good,tell me if you need anything'.

Erza had stopped the brawl and Gajeel randomly attacked Natsu, said evil mage dodged the attack and blinkec in confusion 'Salamander(that's how he pronounces it) I challenge you to a battle'' Erza hit him on the head ''No fighting!''. Natsu yawned ''Sure I'll fight ya''

Nothing interesting happens

''You beat Gajeel in one hit!'' Lucy exclaimed making Natsu cringe, said iron mage was twitching on the ground comicly while levy Mac. Garden fussed over him, much to the annoyance of Jet and Droy. Natsu sighed, ''Why do you seen so surprised?'', Lucy looked at the fallen mage ''Not even Grey could beat him and Erza had a hard time even if she was injured''. Natsu raised an eyebrow ''So what does that have to do with me'''.

Lucy looked at him ''Well I didn't think you were that strong'', Natsu huffed and walked away 'I need to talk to Megumi... and kill somebody'

* * *

Not much is happening, please review I need them they motivate me


End file.
